Hinata's Matchstick Birthday
by aussie girl1990
Summary: An entry for DateMe. IbikiHinata. Oneshot. They were stuck in a snow well, both badly hurt. The coldness settled in, “I know it isn’t a candle but I figured since it’s your birthday,” and may be your last, “It should do the trick until we get back.”.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This was done for** DateMe's 'Happy Birthday' challenge.** And I love working with this pairing so I figured I'd show them one they haven't seen before.

Matchstick Birthday

It was quick, so quick Ibiki didn't even notice it. He was tracking a missing nin who had information about the latest attack on an allying village.

His profile was simple, a loner since his childhood, hated his parents, killed small animals and he was dismissed of his ninja duties for stabbing his comrade, nobody knew why.

For the first time in a long time Ibiki was wrong. This man had people backing him up which caused trouble for both him and his long time partner, Hinata.

He doesn't remember much, not how his legs became badly broken or how they ended up in a large hole.

"You shouldn't move," It was her voice, softer than the snow that surrounded them. "Your left leg is broken in two places and your right has a deep wound." She explained to him slowly and clearly as though she was talking to a child.

Ibiki blinked and took in everything around him. He was on his back, his head resting in her warm lap, to him it looked like they were in a well made out of snow.

"It's dark," he said roughly and grunted as he tried to sit up. "How long have we been down here?" Her hands came up to the side of his head as he propped himself onto his elbows and she pulled him gently back down.

"Stay down," She told him in an airy firm voice, "We have been here for no longer than two hours. Stop trying to move, you'll damage your legs even more."

"If we've been here that long why didn't you go to get help, I could've been in the hospital by now." Ibiki glared at her, he saw a small smile on her lips.

Her pale soft purple eyes bore deeply into his dark almost black ones, "I can't move much either."

His eyes flicked over her small body trying to see where she was wounded. His eyes flicked in surprise when he noticed the great amount of blood leaking from her left side.

"I've stopped the bleeding but… besides help is coming." He looked closely at her face and was taken back.

She was cold, she was freezing, her body was shaking and her lips turning an ice blue. For the first time since he woke up he felt the cold settle in, freezing his blood and causing his body to shiver.

Was he going to die there in the snow well? Was _she _going to die there or was help going to come? He didn't want to work with her, he didn't want to see her stuttering self, he though her weak and easily breakable. Not fit to be a ninja.

That was the first time he was wrong.

Since then they had worked together for almost five years and the thought of her dying now at her young age made his stomach burn.

Even worse was in those five years was how they had changed, changed _together_, she only stuttered when she was nervous and he started to look forward to seeing her.

He enjoyed the times they were together, be they times of silence or when her loud annoying friends came and joined them while they were eating.

But Ibiki knew that there was nothing that could happen between them, he was Thirty-four and Hinata was Twenty-three. He had scars covering his body, covering his bold head, he enjoyed torturing people and she, Hinata was perfect.

Hinata had scars, small scars that covered her forearms and her back, she had long waist length dark indigo hair and pale purple gem like eyes. She was kind and believed every one should have a quick painless death.

"I was going to give you something later," Ibiki muttered, "But I guess there's no time like the present, right?" Her lap had lost its warmth and her hands were almost as cold as ice.

"Y-you know h-how I f-f-feel about that stuff," she was stuttering, her teeth chatted and he knew without looking at her that her lips at gotten a dark icier blue.

"Hmmm, I know, I know you don't like people giving you things, makes you feel like you owe them." Ibiki felt something drop onto his cheek. It had started to snow.

"I-it's s-s-snowing," She sounded almost happy, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I can't give it to you anyway, not yet," Ibiki didn't want her to think he had given up on help arriving.

"Hmmm?" She lifted one hand away from his face and caught a falling snow flake, it melted slowly and as she went to put her hand back on Ibiki's cheek he noticed the frostbite around the finger tips.

He wanted to see her smile again, even if for a second. He reached into his jacket, his arm moved slowly as though it would break at any given second.

He took out a little box of matches.

"I know it isn't a candle but I figured since it's your birthday," _and may be your last, _"It should do the trick until we get back."

A giggle came from her parted lips and Ibiki could see her breath in the icy air, "O-ok."

He lifted both hands, took out the only matchstick and lit it. The sudden bright light caused him to blink, his fingers instantly warm and he could see Hinata's whole face in the bright glow.

Still beautiful, but pale as snow and lips as blue as ice but her eyes shined with more happiness then he had ever seen.

"Make a wish or something." He whispered as he watched her.

A smile tugged at her lips and her eyes slowly shut. She reminded him of an angel, the stained glass kind in Church, so amazing.

Hinata smiled as she took in a shallow breathe before blowing out the match.

As he threw the match away with a flick of his wrist he felt her frozen lips of his cold forehead.

"Th-thank you, s-s-strangely it w-was th-the best th-thing anyone h-has done f-for me." She shifted so her forehead was resting on his.

It was long, barely a few seconds before someone called to them form above, "Hey are you guys alive down there!? We're sending some Medi nins down ok!"

For the years to come to both Hinata and Ibiki that night was known as Hinata's Matchstick Birthday.

-

Done yay ^_^

Sorry if it was a little off. As always vote in the poll, it will be closing in a week.

Jessica


End file.
